When the time comes
by Karla YtF
Summary: During a normal day at Hogwarts, James has a dream. After all he always knew that they were going to die, he always knew that when the time comes he will be there to ask her to take Harry and run.


**When the time comes**

Yami to Fujikiri

_Uncouth tongues, horrible shriekings of despair,  
Shrill and faint voices, cries of pain and rage,  
And, with it all, smiting of hands, were there,  
Making a tumult, nothing could assuage,  
To swirl in the air that knows not day or night,  
Like sand within_

* * *

- There, there, Snivellus. - James said, laughing, mocking on the other kid who couldn't but stay still in the ground after experiencing one of the two marauders pranks. Sirius was behind James, smiling just like his best friend. Soon it seemed like they both had enough fun with Severus Snape for they both were leaving him to sit by the nearest tree. Peter and Remus were there, the first was waiting for his friends to come back with a huge smile on his friend. Remus was only reading a book, paying no attention to the other two Gryffindors. He sighed when Sirius and James sit next to him.

- When are you two going to grow up?. - He lifted up his eyes from the book just to see the smirk in both faces. - Siriusly. - He whispered, exasperated by their attitude.

- Oh, C'mon Moony!. - Said Sirius. - Don't you lie to us, you enjoy it as well.

- What?. - Remus asked. - How so?. - He was beginning to sound kind of angry, not a common tone voice for the werewolf.

- You are a marauder. - James began. - Trust me, is in your blood. - The seeker laid his body down in the grass and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt asleep, somehow the voices still fighting of Sirius and Remus began to sound distant. Gryffindor had just played early that day, he did deserve a rest.

* * *

- Tell me again, that story of yours. - The man was almost begging. A beautiful red haired girl laying with her head in his lap and a baby boy in her arms.

- Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess...

The family was lying in the floor, next to a bed in a room that seemed like the one of the baby. Both parents were breathing heavily but still smiling, happy to have their son with them that cold dark night. Soon, the raven tall young man began to cry, painfully silent, like a plea to any God. He looked at his wife, somehow he knew they were all going to die that night, somehow he knew it was all over now, somehow he knew he had made a mistake, he knew he had trusted the wrong person.

Nothing but silence all around them, the lights of the house were on, there was no darkness, no loneliness, for they three were together. There was only silence, the silent crying of the father, the silent whisper of the mother telling the tale, the silent breathing of the baby sleeping in his mother's arms. This deep longing silence.

James Potter closed his eyes one more time, perhaps like a way to ease the painful tears, perhaps like a way to sleep, Lily could not tell the difference. She grabbed his husband's hand, their eyes meet for the first time during the night, they saw each other's bright, like a clear "I love you", a clear "I will be there for you" it was that pure love they always shared. James smiled; he knew he had all he ever needed there, in that room, his family, his happiness. He suddenly realized, he knew he could not give up so easily, not right there, he will not let them die.

Lily saw a hint of determination in James' eyes, her smile vanished. She knew her husband would try to do something, something stupid perhaps, she knew James was no coward, he would not run and she had accepted it and that was the reason they had stayed in Godric's Hollow all this time.

- Lily... - James began.

- Do not. - She interrupted. He stood up followed by Lily with Harry still sleeping in her arms. - Do not tell me to run, do not tell me to leave you. - She whispered. And the silence fell over them once again. Their eyes were meeting each other's, not wanting to let go.

- You will be not leaving me. - James was smiling again, a weak smile and yet a loving smile. - Harry must live. Please Lily. - He begged. He needed them to live.

- What are you going to do?. - Lily was fighting away the tears but she was loosing.

- I'm going to try it, to give you time. I need you to take Harry and run. - He declared, feeling sure of himself, even being able to see his wife crying.

- How am I going to live after this?. - She lowered her head not being able to look at him.

- He needs you. - James answered, looking at his sleeping son. Lily couldn't answer, of course she wanted Harry to live, of course she would do anything for her baby... but to lose James. No... not that.

- When I tell you to take Harry and run...- She shook her head, not wanting to think of that. - Lily, look at me. - He held her face, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes full of tears. - When I tell you to take Harry and run... - He repeated.

- I will take him and I will run. - She couldn't even feel the words coming out of her mouth.

But she knew better.

She would die for her baby; she could do anything for him but not to live without his husband. Not without him.

James was smiling at her, just like he used to smile back at Hogwarts when they were just some children without worries. A pure smile, a marauder smile.

- I will be downstairs. - He kissed her on the lips and then he kissed Harry's forehead. And he left. She knew better, indeed, she knew that when the time comes she will not run, instead, she will ask for the life of her baby and she will die... with him, with James.

* * *

- ¡Prongs, Prongs!. - The voice of Sirius woke him up; he looked around, feeling dizzy.

- What?... - He looked at his best friend, a look of curiosity on his face. - What the hell is wrong with you Padfoot?! Why did you wake me up?. - He put a hand in the back of his head, he had a terrible headache.

- You were. - The voice of Sirius was kind of shy, so weird for him. - You were crying. - Remus was looking at him too, really worried. Peter was just sleeping.

- I was crying?. - James repeated, putting a hand on his own face, feeling something wet, feeling the tears Sirius was talking about. And somehow he remembered everything, the whole dream, and once again he was feeling dizzy. He managed to stand up, looking around the school, trying to find the red haired girl.

- What are you looking for?. - Asked Remus.

- Evans. - James answered. Sirius began to laugh.

- Will you ever give up on her mate?. - He soon fell silent when he looked at his serious, almost worried, friend's face. - What's wrong Prongs?...

- It's... - Just after beginning James saw Lily in the distance. He immediately left the other two boys and started walking towards the girl.

- Lily. - He said whispering, she rolled her eyes.

- What now Potter?. - There was no reply. James fell silent again, feeling weird, feeling sad but he knew he somehow had to...

- Can I join you?. - He asked, speaking softly. Lily was quite surprised_, since when did Potter become this polite? _She asked herself. She managed a nod. - Thanks. - James answered and soon they both were sitting on a bench near the Quidditch field.

Lily couldn't understand what was going on with Potter, but she felt like enjoying this new face of him. And James knew that when the time comes he will be there to ask her to take Harry and run.

He always knew.

* * *

**N/A:**

Something I wanted to write. I know it's really short and random.

Now you know why James asked Lily to run :) He always knew.

Read and Review pleaseee.

**20 August, 2008**


End file.
